Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for determining the filling level of a fluid in a container, in particular in the oil reservoir of a vehicle, wherein the device is configured as a closure means of the container and comprises at least one sensor element and at least one control unit.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
A device for determining the filling level of a fluid is, for example, known from the DE 10 2005 056 895 A1. Here the filling level is determined by means of a runtime measuring method with ultrasound signals. The aim is to achieve an improved decay behaviour and a reduction in interfering resonances, whereby fastening elements and corresponding counter-elements are configured as a one-piece fastening unit.
Furthermore a device of the kind mentioned in the beginning is known from the DE 40 11 112 C2. Here a measuring means for determining the oil level in an oil sump comprising an oil draining screw, of a combustion engine is described. The oil level is ascertained via static pressure, wherein the electric pressure measuring cell is arranged on the bottom of the oil sump. In particular, the measuring device is integrated with the oil draining screw. To display the measuring results the measuring device is connected with an electrical indicating means.
Assembly of the measuring means is difficult because of the cable-bound energy supply and data transfer. An easy and quick assembly and disassembly of the measuring means is not possible. In addition additional installation space is required as a result of the cabling, and cabling of the sensor may sometimes be complicated and thus time- and cost-consuming due to problems with space.